Star
by ranko lina Inverse
Summary: Hi I'm Star Traveler and this is my story So please R&R It but know this. This Is my life story so keep that in mind. It's T but has alot of foul language in it. and maybe some bloody scenes later.


It all began well I was trying to come up with something to write. I had the keyboard in my lap and my feet up on the desk thinking of what to write about. I rubbed the back of my head just like Ranma does than said "Kami, why don't you help me out here?" "Argg, NO BAKA, NO BAKA, NO BAKA, NO BAKA, NO BAKA, NO BAKA, NO BAKA, NO BAKA! Why can't I think of anything?" I yell at myself and hitting myself in the forehead with my Ranma 1/2 Graphic novels Vol. 1 thought Vol. 8.

After rubbing my sore forehead, I looked the computer screen and saw that something had been written "_Hello Miss Star Traveler."_

After picking myself of the floor having fallout of my chair I pick up the keyboard and type "Hello you seem to know my name but who are you?"

A couple of second's later more words appeared, "_I am someone that has been searching for you for 10 000 years, now that I've found you I will bring you to me!_"

After I read the last part, a blinding flash came from my computer. As the light faded and I could see again, I know I was not in my room any more. Now I found myself in a room made of light, which strangely looked the transporter room from Star Trek.

"Hi where am I and who the Fuck are you!?" I yelled out knowing that who ever was typing on my computer was somewhere in this room. As a female hand come down on my shoulder a jump about 3m into the air after I landed turn around and yelled "DON'T DO TH..." and trailed off seeing a figure of a woman about who looked to be 22. But the thing that stopped me was that see looked like she was made of flames.

"_I'm sorry to have to bring you here but it's very important and my name is Phox Phoenix your Guardian beast And you are Princess Star Gaia Serenity of the Moon Kingdom,_" the flame lady said.

"Right, OK Phox that means I'm in some room at the palace right." I said sarcastically.

"_Yes Princess but I have called you here because you are needed in the world you and your kingdom come from. The queen will send us then at once._" stated Phox.

I sweat dropped and ask "Where are we going and to what planet or world or what ever?"

Phox stated it like I should know this "_Why were going to Earth a place in Chine's Qinghai Province, Bayankala Range, MT. Quanjing, Jusenkyo._"

After she said that another flash I looked down to see many springs about 50m below me and yelled "OH SHIT," as I started to fall down toward one of the with a splash I land in the spring.

As I got to the surface I looked around to find the guide looking at me he says "Oh miss customer luckily fall in spring of Drown Rock, tragic legend of rock that fall from sky and drown but has no effect of any who fall in."

I stare at the guide for a minute than a thought popped into my head. "A rock for the sky the spring not working could the spring still be trying to kill something inside the rock." So after thinking this I swim back down to the bottom of the spring to find a black rock about the size of man's head that I know I seen somewhere before but I just couldn't place where from. So I grab the rock and swim back to the surface and climb out of the pool.

"What did you find down there Princess?" I heard Phox ask me. I looked up to find she was now a phoenix she looked a lot like Fox from Harry Potter but her feather's look to be made of fire.

"I don't but I swear I've seen this somewhere before." I stated than the rock starts to shake I drop it to the ground. It cracks and continues to shake more and more until two furry leg break though the bottom of the rock. The egg jumps up about a meter off the off the ground than breaks apart to reveal "It's a cabbit." I state dumbly.

The cabbit looks up at me cocks its head sideways and asked, "What's a cabbit princess?"

After hearing the cabbit(?) talk I did what any normal person would do. I fainted. The last thing I saw was a very cute redhead with tear tracks on her face stopping me from falling back into the spring.

**Well here's and oldie found it on a disk when I moved I started this one about 2 years ago I think then forgot about it and lost the disk. I found it again liked what I saw couldn't remember what I had planed for it so had to come up with something else before I could finish this chapter. So here it is hope you like it please R&R. I am working on getting the second chapters of all my stories out. But it could that me awhile to get them done just started playing Word of Warcraft and Final Fantasy XII HAS FINALY COME OUT YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.**

**I have been waiting for it to come out for like 2/3 years maybe even 4 come to think of it. God how many times did they change the release date. So I get to the stories when I can they are all planed to be a lot longer than the first chapters of my stories. Some may even be bigger than all of them put together. So till next time this is Ranko Lina Inverse Saying have fun and stay out of trouble. And PLEASE R&R all my stuff I LOVE Being REVIEWED good or bad come on I dare someone to flame me. I DARE YOU. Oh and one thing before I go Akane, Nodoko, and Genma Must all die ****MAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**


End file.
